Alternate Universe Shenanigans
by hentaiftw66
Summary: I throw characters from other universes into the MHA universe. Write a review if you have character suggestions please.
1. Ch 1: Bartholomew Kuma

**This is another series of one shots I decided since I get ideas that I don't really want to make into full on stories, but I still wanna write about em. This soon to be anthology of shenanigans is following the premise of different characters being sent to the MHA universe. This chapter will be starring Bartholomew Kuma. Let's begin shall we.**

Bartholomew "Tyrant" Kuma was currently in the lab of one Dr. Vegapunk. Vegapunk claims to have invented teleportation technology. Teleportation technology that Kuma volunteered to test out.

"Ah Bartholomew I really appreciate your willingness to help me test out this new technology of mine." the scientist said excitedly. Kuma merely nodded, having heard the doctor's gratitude for the thirty-second time that hour. The doctor gave Kuma the signal that he was about to start and the switch was flipped.

Kuma disappeared in a flash of blue light, but didn't reappear 10 ft. away like the machine was configured to do. Vegapunk rolled his shoulders and examined the machine to try and fix the problem. After all he had several pacifistas to test his new technology on.

**_Meanwhile_**All Might, Thirteen, and Aizawa were all quite happy with how things were going. The class's second trip to the USJ was going much smoother than the first. The students were learning and working together. Even better than that was the fact that no villains showed up. Until a bright blue light showed up in the center of the USJ which faded leaving only a 22 ft. behemoth of a man standing in it's place.

The students were immediately prepared to fight considering their last encounter at the USJ. Due to All Might being incapable of combat since the Kamino Incident Aizawa took charge.

"You there! Identify yourself and state your intentions!" the pro hero shouted.

Kuma only tilted his head in confusion. While he didn't particularly care about fame, his status as a warlord made him pretty recognizable.

"Excuse me. May I ask which island we are on? Are we still in the Grand Line or are we in one of the blue seas? Perhaps we are in the New World?" the Tyrant asked politely.

"I've never heard any of those terms used before. Who are you and why are you here? Don't make me ask a third time." Aizawa warned.

"My name is Bartholomew Kuma. As for why I am here it is the result of an experiment in teleportation technology. Although seeing as you know nothing about the seas or the Grand Line, I think it is safe to assume that something else occured." Kuma answered.

After some discussion and a call to principal Nezu everyone came to the conclusion that Vegapunk discovered dimensional travel. Now that they were no longer in danger, Midoriya could finally nerd out.

"Excuse me Mr. Kuma? If I may ask what's your quirk?" the cinnamon roll asked.

"What is a quirk?" Kuma asked causing everyone to freak out about someone being so big without a quirk. Iida then explained that quirks were basically superpowers.

"I see. My world does not have quirks, but we do have our own form of powers. One is called a devil fruit ability and another is called haki. I have both." the warlord explained. He also explained each type of haki and devil fruit. At Midoriya's request he also explained the details of his own power.

He also explained his status as a pirate, warlord, and member of the Revolutionary Army. Iida was appalled at him conspiring to overthrow a government until he learned of the tyrany of the World Government. The class had to return to UA and it was decided that Kuma would go with them. Midoriya guided Kuma towards UA so the warlord could use his ability to get them there.

By the time the rest of the class was back at UA, Kuma had been given a special license crafted by Nezu and Detective Tsukauchi that would allow him to use his devil fruit ability to defend himself and others.

Months passed by and Kuma got used to the new world he lived in. He would spend time with both class A and B and would traverse this new technologically advanced world with members of each class. Today he was Kinoko Komori and Reiko Yanagi of 1-B and Tooru Hagakure and Kyouka Jiro of 1-A.

Unfortunately for them today was the day the villain Muscular decided to break out of prison. Unfortunately for Muscular however, he ended up face to face with the students and Kuma.

"I remember some of you. You guys were at the training camp that bastard Shigaraki decided to attack." the blood thirsty villain said with a sadistic grin.

"Uuuhh Jiro. Didn't Midoriya say he got messed up by a blonde villain with a strength enhancement quirk." Hagakure said worriedly. Her worry quickly spread ti the other students as they realized she was right. This was the guy that almost broke one of the strongest in their class.

"Worry not. This will be over quickly." Kuma said as he stepped forward. The girls were incredibly worried about the kind man, not knowing about the vast difference in power between their worlds.

"Oh? You're big. BUT ARE YOU STRONG!?" Muscular cried out as he threw a punch that would make the USJ noumu proud. Only to be sent flying back by a force unknown to him. That force was Kuma's paw pad. The girl's worry instantly turned into shock.

"Hmm. Not very strong, worth perhaps 5 million berries." Kuma said as he gauged his opponent's strength. Muscular however just laughed.

"5 million huh? I'm flattered truly." The blonde villian boasted not hearing the first part of Kuma's sentence.

"Don't be. That bounty is for weaklings who barely qualify as a threat to the World Government. I know of a sixteen year old boy with a bounty of 300 million." Kuma interjected as he used his ability to get behind Muscular and slammed him into the ground with his gloved hand. Instantly the crowd praised him for his strength. The heroes joined in when his special license was shown.

Kuma never did find away back to his own world, but he made do with the one he was in. Shortly after the fight with Muscular he took the hero licensing exam at the recommendation of UA's staff. As expected he passed with flying colors. Despite his strength or perhaps because of it he chose to follow Aizawa's example and became an underground hero. He felt happy not having to pretend to follow the World Government's orders any longer and was quite content with his new life.

**And we're done. Kuma was definitely out of character, but I like to believe that under the exterior of the cyborg warlord he's actually a really nice guy. The fact that his japanese voice is really soft kinda helps too as well as the fact that he's never been outright disrespectful to anyone. If anyone has any ideas for other characters for me to throw into the MHA universe leave a review I'm more likely to check that than my PMs tbh. If I feel comfortable writing that character I'll do it if I don't then I won't. With that out of the way remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	2. The List

**Sorry dudes but this isnt an update but more of a list of series that have characters i'm comfortable writing****Bleach****Fairy Tail****One Piece****Jojo's Bizarre Adventure parts 1-5****HunterxHunter (Depends on the character)****DC (Depends on the character)****Marvel (Also depends on the character)****Hellsing Ultimate****Overlord****One Punch Man****And there are probably some others that i cant think of off the top of my head. Don't crucify me but to be real i dont know shit about a majority of the suggestions I got. I'm a weeb with a minor interest in comics so you'll have to bare with me. I'm not a big literature guy so if it's from a book i can promise that i am unfamiliar with how to write said literature character. I don't really watch tv or movies anymore so i'm unfamiliar with alot of that shit too. So my scope of characters is unfortunately very limited and between school and work i dont have much time for research**


End file.
